tiriseafandomcom-20200216-history
Privisgal Caidris
Privisgal prih-VIZ-gull Caidris (University of Caidris in Common), located in Caervey in Dyffryn Caidris, is the oldest university in Tirisea. It was built thousands of years ago, before Caervey was even the capital city. (It was one of the few peaceful places in the times when the clans were at war - despite their differences, they all respected the work done at the University, and left it alone.) A beautiful, sprawling building which, along with the school’s dormitories and staff housing, make up an entire educational district on their own, the University is renowned across Tirisea for its extremely rigorous coursework, and for the variety of disciplines offered. Only the most promising students are accepted, and once there, they can study anything from the arts, to literature, to sciences (such as they are, with so much magic around), to sorcery, to theology… etc. Students can start their education at any stage of adult life, but the youngest the University will accept is 3 years past coming-of-age - the University encourages students to experience a bit of life before deciding the path they want to take with their education. (Longer-lived students tend to wait a little longer past coming-of-age, but that’s only common practice, not a rule.) Also, given that earning a degree can take quite some time - and given that the Caidrigy place a strong emphasis on intellect and education - Privisgal Caidris is happy to work with individual students on payment plans, scholarships, and even “work-studies” of a sort. The Caidrigy, and their university, hate to see a good mind go to waste simply because they could not afford the education. There isn’t a set time that it takes to earn a degree at the University. Students have mentors and professors, and they work together to determine when the student has “mastered” their chosen field/s. (Students do have to pay per year, though, so that is often a consideration, too.) Most humans and other short-lived creatures take 5 years, on average, for one field of study; if they choose more than one subject at a time, it usually takes them half-again the amount of time a single field would (so 7-8 years for two subjects, about 10 years for three, etc). Longer-lived students, like Elves, tend to spend more time, and take an average of 8 years per subject (following the same half-again average for additional fields). All students are encouraged to leave space in their schedule for courses that do not fall into their chosen fields of study, so they graduate with a wider scope of knowledge - but unless a student takes a lot of these courses, they don’t tend to add to the length of their time at the school (as these courses are accounted for during scheduling). These are only averages, though; it isn’t unheard of for students to only stay a year or two (for a very basic education), nor to stay for 10 or 20 years (especially for longer-lived students).